You'll Be In My Heart, Sakura
by Aerisuke
Summary: Please enjoy this romantic SasuSaku Valentine's Day. In this SasuSaku love story, Sasuke has a surprise for Sakura. I wonder what it could be?


You'll Be In My Heart, Sakura.

**(Note: To celebrate this Valentine's Day, I give you... a SasuSaku Valentine's Day fanfic! Yay! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!)**

Story:

Please enjoy this romantic SasuSaku Valentine's Day. In this SasuSaku love story, Sasuke has a surprise for Sakura. I wonder what it could be?

It was Valentine's Day in Konoha and 18-year-olds Sasuke and Sakura were walking to her house.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah? What is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you love me?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing." said Sasuke.

"Then what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I told you: It's nothing." said Sasuke.

"Hey! I'm trying to ask a question, now answer the question: Do you love me or not?" asked Sakura.

"Shhh. Don't say a word, and just come with me back to your house." said Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and went back to her house.

"Sasuke, what is going on?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see." said Sasuke with a smirk as he opened her front door, and said:

"Come on in, Sakura." as Sasuke and Sakura went inside her house.

"Sasuke-kun? Why is it so dark?" asked Sakura.

"SURPRISE!" cried everyone as they came out of their hiding spots.

"Sasuke? Is this a surprise party for me?" asked Sakura, who was surprised.

"Yeah! You bet, Sakura-chan! It's a Valentine's Day Party! It's not only for you and Sasuke, but it's also for all of us here, too! Yeah! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"She gets it, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Fine." said Naruto as he sadly went back to Hinata.

Sasuke then walked up to the stage, and said:

"I would like to dedicate this song... to my girlfriend... Sakura. But first, I want to read you a poem."

"And what is your poem, Sasuke-kun? Hmmm?" asked Sakura.

"Well, it goes a little something like this." said Sasuke as he began reciting his poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You are so sweet_

_That's why I love you_

_You've been with me through the good times and bad_

_You would always cheer me up whenever I was sad_

_When I left Konoha to go to Orochimaru_

_I didn't want to leave home because I loved you_

_All those times I called you annoying_

_To which you already knew how I felt about you_

_I don't want to see or hear you crying because I love you_

_I really love you so much on Valentine's Day _

_I love you, Sakura_

_Love, your precious Sasuke_

The audience then clapped for Sasuke's poem.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. It's a beautiful poem." said Sakura as he went up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Wait. That's not all, Sakura. I also want you to hear the song." said Sasuke as he walked back up onstage, and said:

"This is a song that I wrote. It's called, "You'll Be In My Heart." Sakura... this is for you." said Sasuke as he began singing.

Come stop your crying.  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand

Hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here.  
Don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here.  
Don't you cry. 

'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on.  
Now and forever more. 

You'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

As the song was playing, there was a slideshow of the pictures of Sasuke and Sakura together.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
I know we're different but, deep inside us,  
We're not that different at all. 

And you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on.  
Now and forever more 

Don't listen to them.  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold.  
They'll see in time.  
I know. 

When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you,  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time.  
I know.  
We'll show them together. 

'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more. 

Oooh, you'll be in my heart.  
[You"ll be here in my heart].  
No matter what they say.  
[I'll be with you].  
You'll be in my heart,  
I'll be there. .. always.  
Always. 

I'll be with you.  
I'll be there for you always.  
Always, and always. 

Just look over your shoulder [x3]. 

I'll be there .. always.

After the song was over, Sakura began crying in tears of joy, and ran up to the stage to hug Sasuke.

"I love the song, Sasuke. I only wish Itachi could've heard it if he was alive." said Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure he's watching from up in Heaven." said Sasuke with a smile.

Just then, "You're Still The One" began playing on the speaker.

"Sasuke, this is our song." said Sakura.

"Yes it is, Sakura. Yes it is. Would you like to dance?" asked Sasuke.

"You bet!" cried Sakura as they began dancing to the song.

"Hey, Hinata, would you like to dance?" asked Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." said Hinata as they also began dancing to the song along with the other "Naruto Couples".

(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
mmmmmmmmm yeah

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday 

They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still goin' strong 

(mmm) 

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night 

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin' 

They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still going strong 

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
You're still the one

"I love you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... I love you too." said Sakura as she began crying again.

"Why are you crying now?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just... I'm just happy... to be with you... Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"Me too, Sakura. Me too." said Sasuke as he began kissing her. 

(oooooooo) yeah! 

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life ooooo yeah  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby...

**(Note: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Also, the SasuSaku Valentine's Day Poem was written by me. I do not own the songs, "You'll Be In My Heart" which goes to Phi Collins, and the song, "You're Still The One", by Shania Twain. The songs to their respective owners. I am just a fan. Have a Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!)**


End file.
